Saras Irgendwann
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Irgendwann, zu irgendeinem Datum und irgendeiner Zeit beschließt Sara sich das Leben zu nehmen.


_Bei dieser Story hab ich wohl ein wenig von einem Buch von Paulo Coelho dazugemixt, welches aber gar nicht meine Absicht war. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. _

**Saras Irgendwann**

Irgendwann, zu irgendeinem Datum und irgendeiner Zeit beschließt Sara sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Sie schluckt eine Schmerztablette nach der anderen, mit einem Gläschen Rotwein, den sie normalerweise nicht trinkt. Sara ist eher der Typ für Bier. Sie trinkt ein Glas Milch danach, um sich nicht zu übergeben und wartet Minuten lang auf ihren Tod. Erhängen, erschießen oder zu springen kam für sie nicht in Frage. Sie entschloss sich zu einer eher weiblichen Art des Suizids, und weil sie niemanden zumuten wollte ihre Wohnung von ihrem Blut zu säubern, schnitt sie sich nicht die Pulsadern auf.

* * *

Sie sah Lichter am Himmel, nein es waren keine Lichter. Es war die Beleuchtung eines Krankenhauses. Sie bemerkte, dass um sie herum gesprochen wurde, aber sie nahm sich nicht die Mühe darauf zu hören was diese Stimmen sagten. Sie spürte einen Schlauch in ihrem Hals, der sie würgte und als sie versuchte diesen Schlauch aus ihrem Hals zu ziehen, drückte man ihre Arme nach unten.

Da schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Ich bin am Leben." Irgendwer war gekommen und hatte sie vor dem Tod gerettet, vor dem sie eigentlich niemand hätte retten brauchen. Wer es wohl gewesen sein könnte? Grissom, der ihr seit damals, als sie ihm das von ihren Eltern erzählte, wöchentlich besuchte abstattete. Nick, der sie auf Pizza einladen wollte, genauso wie Warrick. Aber vielleicht kam auch Catherine, weswegen auch immer. Nein sie war es nicht. Der Typ von letzter Nacht, der seine Glücksboxershorts vergessen hatte?

* * *

Und sie begann darüber nachzudenken, was denn nun passieren werde.

Ich werde wieder im Labor arbeiten, versuchen ein Buch zu lesen, den Fernseher einschalten, um die ewig gleichen Programme zu sehen, werde den Wecker stellen, um zur selben Zeit wie am Tag davor aufzuwachen. Ich werde weiterhin vegetarisch essen, während mich die Leute anstarren, die den gleichen leeren Blick haben, aber vorgeben, mit unglaublich wichtigen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein.

Ich werde wieder im Labor arbeiten, höre mir den Klatsch darüber an, wer gerade mit wem geht, wer gerade erkrankt ist und woran und wer sich wegen eines Ehepartners die Augen ausheult. Bei Ermittlungen wird man mir die Ohren voll jammern, man habe niemanden töten wollen und ich werde mir das Geheule der Eltern anhören müssen, wenn ich ihnen sage, ihre Tochter sei betäubt, vergewaltigt und erdrosselt worden.

Meine Kollegen werden mich anstarren und sich ständig Fragen, ob sie mich heute zum letzten Mal sehen. Sie werden mich ständig damit belästigen mir die Frage: „Alles in Ordnung?" an den Kopf zu werfen, als ob ich darauf mit der Wahrheit antworten würde.

Irgendwann werde ich irgendjemanden zum Gefallen irgendeines anderen heiraten, den ich mir zu lieben einreden werde. Wir werden Zukunftsträume entwickeln ein Haus kaufen und Kinder haben. Im ersten Jahr werden wir häufig miteinander schlafen, im zweiten schon weniger und ab dem dritten Jahr werden wir vielleicht alle vierzehn Tage an Sex denken und den Gedanken so einmal im Monat umsetzten. Dann werden wir kaum noch miteinander reden. Dann werden wir noch ein Kind bekommen um uns näher zu sein.

Ich werde allmählich alt und dick werden und er wird sich eine Geliebte nehmen. Ich werde einen Aufstand machen und ihm glauben, wenn er, so wie alle Männer, klein bei gibt, und mir verspricht, dass es nie wieder vorkommen werde. Einige Jahre darauf wird er wieder eine haben, und ich werde so tun als würde ich es nicht wissen. Ich werde mich nicht umbringen, ich muss ja noch meine Kinder erziehen und warten bis sie erwachsen sind, aber ich werde die ganze Zeit an Selbstmord denken.

Ich werde wieder im Labor arbeiten und zu dem Schluss kommen, dass das Leben nun mal so ist, es nichts bringt, sich darüber zu ärgern, und dass sich nichts ändern wird.

Später werde ich auf den Tod warten, so wie all die anderen auch.

_PS: CSI gehört mir nicht, und ich bin auch kein Fan von Selbstmord. Ich freu mich über jede Art von Reviews. Danke fürs lesen. _


End file.
